New Life, New Lover?
by MysticMajesties01
Summary: 19 year old Olivia Jones has to be placed under witness protection after witnessing her parents' murders. Who else would The Scotland Yard trust to protect her other than Sherlock Holmes? After reluctantly agreeing to help Olivia, Sherlock is about to discover that he does have a heart after all. With a new name and a new life, will Olivia discover love? Set before season 2.


Author's Note: Okay, so thanks to my friend I am now obsessed with the show "Sherlock". So I decided to write a little story with an OC in it. Sherlock/OC is the pairing.

19 year old Olivia Jones has to be placed under witness protection after witnessing her parents' murders. Who else would The Scotland Yard trust to protect her other than Sherlock Holmes? After reluctantly agreeing to help Olivia, Sherlock is about to discover that he does have a heart after all. With a new name and a new life, will Olivia discover love? Set before season 2. (Crap summary, sorry.) Oh yeah and P.S. Happy 2013 everyone!

Oh yeah, I really don't know what goes on a police file, so I just kind of made up Olivia's in my mind of what I thought would be put on a file like that, so don't judge me.

This is my first Sherlock fic.

XXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful day on Baker Street, for once. The sun was shining, people were talking, and shopkeepers were smiling at their customers. And in 221B, the sound of violin could be heard through every door. That is, until Sherlock Holmes was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing, Sherlock set down his violin and Mrs. Hudson walked in.

"Sherlock, dear, there's someone at the door for you," she said softly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said as she left to make room for Lestrade to come in the door.

"Sherlock, we are in need of your assistance once again," Lestrade said.

"Judging by your calm attitude I assume it's not a murder case you want me to solve. I'm bored already," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

"Will you just hear me out?" Lestrade asked, annoyed.

"Fine," Sherlock drawled, "What is it?" Lestrade handed him a file folder with a rather thick packet in it.

"Olivia Jones, 19, witnessed her parents' murder the other day. We believe that the killer may be after her, so we placed her under witness protection. The only problem is, she doesn't have any family and has never been on her own before, and everyone at the station has their own families to take care of. So we are asking you to-"

"No," Sherlock said before Lestrade could even finish his sentence, "I am a consulting detective, not a babysitter."

"Holmes, the girl knows how to feed herself and everything, she just needs a place to stay. Just once, can you have a heart? At least look at her file," Lestrade said. Sherlock sighed and opened the folder. Inside was a small headshot of a young lady with blue/green eyes and long dark blonde hair with bangs. Underneath the picture was some background information on the girl.

_Olivia Caroline Jones_

_Born: September 13__th__, 1993_

_Eyes: Blue/Green_

_Hair: Dark blonde_

_Race: White_

_Age: 19_

_Current Education Status: High School Graduate. _

Sherlock scanned through the rest of the file silently, there was some background information on why she was in witness protection, a brief history, and some fingerprints.

"Sherlock, this poor girl doesn't have any family left, and she has said that she is willing to help out in any way she can wherever she is put. Please, I'm asking you as a friend," Lestrade said.

"I don't have friends," Sherlock replied. But he sighed. To be honest, it was a little lonely around his flat lately, with John always out shopping or having a "social life" while they weren't solving cases. He sighed, weighing his choices and their consequences in his head. Finally, Sherlock spoke again.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only this one time," Sherlock said firmly. Lestrade smiled.

"Thank you Sherlock," he said, "I'll bring her over tomorrow morning."

"Yes, fine," Sherlock said, "Off with you now." Lestrade smiled and walked out of the door. Shortly after he walked out, Mrs. Hudson walked in the door.

"Mrs. Holmes, please make up a room for our new guest tomorrow," Sherlock said.

"I'm not your housekeeper, dear", Mrs. Hudson said, but she left to do that anyway.

XXXXX

_The girl tried to fall asleep that night, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed off that night. She just had an odd feeling that something bad was about to happen. Trying to ignore it, the girl turned on her side and stared at her wall, trying to fall asleep. She was just about to finally fall asleep when her mother screamed. Immediately, the girl bounded out of bed and ran out of her room. She threw open the door to find a masked man pointing a gun at her mom and dad. Before the girl could register what was happening, the man pulled the trigger twice and her mom's and dad's blood covered the walls. The man glanced back at the girl and climbed out of the window. The orphaned girl stood there in the dark room in her pajamas. All she could do was stare at her parent's bodies and scream._

Olivia Jones snapped her head up from her hand. She had dosed off on the bench she had been told to wait on by DI Lestrade. She shook at the memory of her parents being shot right in front of her. Why would someone want to kill her parents? They'd never done anything worth dying over. They never owned any expensive valuables, so why would anyone try to rob them? Olivia sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, a shadow covered her, and she looked up to see DI Lestrade smiling gently.

"We've found you a place to stay. One of our most trusted colleagues has agreed to give you a room in his flat," Lestrade said. Olivia nodded.

"Alright. When do I go over there?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I think you will get along with him. He is clever and likes music just like you. He does have one other flatmate, his assistant, but he lives in the bedroom upstairs."

"Can you tell me his name?" Olivia asked.

"Sherlock Holmes," said Lestrade. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Sherlock Holmes? THE Sherlock Holmes?" she asked. Olivia had been a fan of Sherlock Holmes's website for a little while now. She loved to deduce things and he was her role model. Not that she was a squealing fangirl, but it was one of her dreams to have a conversation with Mr. Holmes.

"Ah so you're a fan are you? Well I hope you don't lose you're admiration after living with him. He can be a real prat sometimes. You may just want to punch him in the face," Lestrade said. Olivia smiled a small smile.

XXXXX

The next morning, Olivia was riding in the front seat of DI Lestrade's car with her clothes and treasured guitar riding in the trunk. She stared out of the window at the people walking on the streets. She saw the London Eye in the distance and remembered the ride she took on it with her parents as a little girl. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the memory of sitting on her mom's lap and hugging her as they went up really high, for as a little girl Olivia had a huge fear of heights. She was snapped out of her thoughts by DI Lestrade's voice.

"So, shall we review your information? Your new name, new history and such?"

Olivia sighed and twirled a strand of black hair around her finger. She had gotten up early to die it a new color so she would be less recognizable.

"My name is Nyla Stewart. I am coming home from living in America for a few years. My parents didn't have enough room in their house for me to live in so my good friend Sherlock has agreed to give me a room in his flat until I can get on my feet. I work as a clerk at a record store and am 22 years old. I think I have that all right," Olivia said. DI Lestrade nodded as he pulled up to the curb.

"We're here," he said. Olivia nodded and got out of the car. She walked around to the trunk and pulled out her suitcase, which contained all her clothes and a few art supplies and books. Then she pulled out her guitar. DI Lestrade knocked on a door that read 221B in golden numbers. An elderly woman answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Lestrade," she said with a smile.

"Mrs. Hudson," Lestrade acknowledged, "This is Nyla, the one I told you about." The woman smiled at Olivia and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nyla. I'm Mrs. Hudson. I'm the landlady here. If you ever need anything come to me, but know that I am not your housekeeper. Come then, Sherlock is waiting upstairs," Mrs. Hudson held open the door for Olivia and Lestrade, and the three made their way upstairs with Mrs. Hudson leading the way. As she ascended the stairs, Olivia could have sworn she heard a violin playing. Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door at the top of the stairs, and slowly opened it.

"Sherlock, dear, you have company," she said. The violin playing stopped and Olivia heard a man's voice.

"Honestly, Mrs. Hudson. Always while I'm playing the violin," the voice said. Mrs. Hudson chuckled and stepped aside, waving Olivia and Lestrade in. When Mrs. Hudson shut the door, Lestrade started to talk.

"Holmes, this is Olivia, the girl I was telling you about." Olivia watched as Sherlock's gaze snapped to her. She could see his eyes analyzing her, trying to figure out her life story. Sherlock had icy blue eyes and a mop of curly black hair on his head. He wore a black suit and was very thin. Olivia was surprised at how young he was. Having only seen his website she had no idea what he looked like, and she had expected him to be much older.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. Sherlock nodded.

"Likewise," he said.

"Right then," Lestrade said, "I have work back at the station. I'll come back in a day or two to see how you're doing, Olivia. Sherlock, you see that she's settled in. Good luck, Olivia." Lestrade gave Olivia a pat on the shoulder and walked out the door. Olivia looked at Sherlock to find him staring at her with that look again, that analyzing look.

"Right then, follow me," he said, turning on his heel and walking the other way. He led Olivia to a small bedroom right next to his, "You'll be sleeping here. I hope you don't mind the violin. It helps me to think when I play it."

"It's alright. I'm the same with my guitar, though I can play quietly if you don't like guitar," Olivia said.

"It's fine," Sherlock said, "I'll leave you some time to get settled and unpacked. My flatmate, John, should be home soon. You can meet him then." Olivia nodded and Sherlock closed the door. Opening her suitcase and sighing at the small amount of things she was able to bring from her home, Olivia started to unpack.

XXXXX

Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play. This girl, Olivia. She was mysterious. Sherlock could tell nothing of her life story apart from what he had read in her file. The only thing he seemed to be able to read was her personality. Her eyes were cold and untrusting, but she seemed like the type of person who would break down her walls to those who took the time to get to know her. The rest of her seemed to be locked away deep in her mind, in a place that even Sherlock couldn't reach. Sherlock made a mental note to figure out this mysterious girl and her life.

Finally, something interesting for Sherlock to figure out had presented itself.

XXXXX

Author's note: So Sherlock may be a bit OOC, sorry. I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning so don't judge my plotline. I just wanted to start a quick Sherlock story. This may stop at five chapters, but I'm not sure. Anyways, read and review! Tell me what you think!

P.S. I honestly don't know how old Sherlock is supposed to be. I assumed by his looks that he was maybe in his twenties, maybe 23 or 24. Remember that Olivia is 19, so this is not a teen/adult story.


End file.
